


Your Girl

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash gets jealous easily when other guys look at you the wrong way.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Slash and I really don't know if I got anything about his personality right. I actually wanted this to be longer, sorry it's kinda short!

Slash was a very affectionate boyfriend. He liked to show his love through actions and didn't shy away from doing that in public too. Wherever you went, he always had his hands on you. Most of the time he had an arm around you or held your hand. Kisses on the cheek or the nose weren't rare either, especially when posing for photos, although you'd sometimes go in for a real kiss then. Your bedroom wall was full of those pictures and the collection was steadily growing.

When you were in the studio with him and he had free time, you were almost always sitting in his lap or cuddling, earning annoyed looks and teasing from his bandmates at the beginning, but they got used to it and you did too.

It was actually adorable and you didn't mind all the PDA. Nothing wrong with a man who didn't need to act all cool and distant around his girlfriend for the sake of his ego. There were too many of those.

Slash knew you wouldn't cheat on him, but that didn't make him any less jealous when other men flirted with you or looked at you the wrong way. Every look that lasted longer than three seconds or went up and down your body was critical. He was lenient with his bandmates because he knew how they were, but he would throw any other guy a glare that told him to back off and tighten his grip on you.

Today he was picking you up from work, as always when he didn't put in extra hours at the studio or hang out with his friends. He was standing outside the coffee shop, leaning against his car and facing the window. The corners of his lips curled up as he watched you prepare a cappuccino for a customer with that sweet smile you always had on your face when serving people. The same smile that had made him fall in love with you when he'd first visited the café. He knew you loved your job and you'd already told him you wouldn't stop working when he'd become famous.

His smile fell when he noticed your coworker - he was pretty sure you'd told him his name at some point, but he didn't bother remembering it - propping his elbows up on the counter and flashing you a toothy grin while enthusiastically talking to you. The guy scooted closer to you - much too close in his eyes - and looked you up and down. Slash turned his gaze away from you and took a drag of his cigarette.

You didn't like when he got jealous over the smallest things and he'd been trying to keep it down lately, but sometimes he couldn't help it. This guy was obviously flirting with you, but as he couldn't see your face, he didn't know if you were playing along. He didn't think you were, you loved him too much, but his heart still dropped a little every time other men hit on you because he feared you might flirt back and take a liking to someone that wasn't him. It confronted him with the fact that you could seemingly have anyone, yet you were stuck with him.

Every time he glanced over to you, his mood got worse and he desperately checked the time in twenty second intervals, waiting until your shift was over and he could finally drive home.

"Hey Slash!" you called, walking out and hugging him.

"Hi (y/n)," he said pressing a kiss to your cheek and opening the car door for you.

On the ride home he was unusually quiet. Normally, he would talk about his day or whatever. He was never this silent and you wondered if you'd done something that upset him, but you decided not to bother him while he was driving.

Back in your apartment, you took your shoes off and dropped your purse on the kitchen table while Slash wordlessly plopped down on the sofa. "Are you okay, Slash?" You approached him and sat down next to him, chewing on your lip.

"Am I good enough for you?" he asked almost sheepishly and you blinked in confusion.

You couldn't believe he was even doubting that. Didn't he know that he was the best boyfriend you could ask for? That when your friends asked how he was doing, you started gushing over him and how lucky you were?

"Of course you are! What makes you think otherwise?"

He shrugged, slumping back into the couch. "I don't know… Every time we go out, there's some guy checking you out or flirting with you and… you know I get jealous easily," he mumbled.

You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder, brushing his hair out of his face to look at him properly. You gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him finally look at you. "Baby, there's no one else I'd rather be with. You're perfect to me and I honestly don't give a fuck about all the other guys when I have an amazing man right by my side. If I was interested in them, I'd flirt back, but do I do that? No. When I do talk to them, I always let them know I'm taken right at the beginning. It's strictly look but don't touch for them. You're lucky enough to get to do both," you said with a smile.

Slash extended his arms and you climbed into his lap, kissing him softly before burying your face in his neck. He placed a hand on the small of your back and lifted his other hand to play with your hair.

"It just made me a bit jealous to see you with that guy earlier," he whispered.

You pulled away to look at him and nodded. "Yeah, that's just how Dan is. He hits on anything with a heartbeat, but I told him I have a boyfriend. There's nothing to worry about. I'm still your girl," you reassured him, pecking his lips once more.


End file.
